Endometrial and ovarian carcinomas have been shown to be estrogen receptor rich tissues. The potential use of Iodine-123 I-BHPE is proposed for imaging those lesions. Patients will be injected intraperitoneally with I-123 I-BHPE and then imaged by gamma camera. Pharmacodynamic studies will be done to determine biodistribution and excretion rates.